That Fateful Day
by samanthajacklyn
Summary: She hasn't seen any of them since that fateful day but now she's back and has a few surprises for her exbest friends and the people she once called family, oh ya and someone very close to her heart. HGFW.
1. that fateful day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does

Summery: She hasn't seen any of them since that fateful day but now she's back and has a few surprises for her ex-best friends and the people she once called family, oh ya and someone very close to her heart. HG/FW.

Chapter 1: That Fateful day

Hermione sat in her bedroom, of her new flat, she had just moved back to Britain, and thought about that fateful day when she lost almost everything.

**Flashback**

"Fred you won't believe it! I have the best news." Called Hermione as she entered her boyfriend, Fred Weasley's, flat above the shop he and his brother, George, owned.

But Fred wasn't happy to see her he had just got the most horrible news form his younger brother

Ron and Hermione was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. He didn't care what great news she had for him, because right now he was going to end their shame of a relationship.

"no news you could have would be good right now Hermione," said Fred in and icy tone whilst glaring daggers at her, "Ron's told me what you've been up to when George and I are out of town on business and frankly I couldn't careless if you have good news, because I never want to see you again!" He was yelling by this point.

Hermione was ready to cry. What could Ron have possibly said that would make Fred never want to see her again?

"Fred what has Ron told you that would make you say such things?" She asked finally breaking down into tears.

"He told me all about your tirades with Oliver Wood one of my best friends I don't know how you could do this to me but I want you to get out right now. I never want to see you again!" he yelled at her.

At a loss for words, Hermione left in tears how could her best friend tell such lies about her to the only man she ever loved? She didn't know but she thought maybe Ginny or Harry would be able to help her and give her and explanation.

**End flashback**

Oh how wrong she had been, the answers she had gotten form them were the worst she could have imagined, they were part of the reason she had left the next day.

A/N: I'll probuly only be able to update once a week because I have school durring the week.


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does

A/N: I know I said I was only going to post once a week but I can't seem to stop writing so I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as the last chapter.

Chapter 2: The Truth

**Flashback**

After she had left Fred's in tears Hermione went straight to Ginny's.

"Ginny" she cried when Ginny opened the door "I need you help!"

"You know what Hermione I don't know why you would come to me after what you did to Fred, Ron already told me everything, why didn't you just run to your precious Oliver!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione wasn't expecting this so Ron had not only lied to Fred but Ginny too, probably everybody. They were never going to want to see her again. At this thought Hermione started to cry harder.

"Hermione I don't know how you could do this to Fred, to the Weasleys they considered you family, Fred was going to propose to you at the Sunday family dinner! How could you?" Came the voice of Harry Potter from behind Ginny "I think it would be best if you just didn't come around or try to contact any of us again!" and with that Ginny slammed the door in her face.

Hermione went straight to her own flat after that. She didn't know what to do but she did know she had to leave and not just London either; she had to disappear so she wouldn't have to risk seeing any of her ex-friends or the Weasleys again.

**End of flashback**

She had fled to New Zealand she figured none of them would ever find her there plus she would be able to be near family as well one of her aunts lived there.

But now she was back in England, she had been transferred to St. Mungo's, she's a healer, and she figured their was no escaping it she would have to see them all again to tell them the secret she had been hiding for the past 5 ½ years, she had twin daughters.



Fred sat at the counter at WWW (Weasleys Wizard Wheezes) thinking about the biggest mistake of his life.

**Flashback **

Fred was drowning his sorrows in a bottle of fire whiskey at the leaky Calderon when who should walk in but Oliver Wood.

When Wood spotted his friend he walked over to join him "hey mate" he said "what've you been up to lately, and where's that lovely girlfriend of yours? I thought you two were joined at the hip."

"Well Oliver" Fred replied icily "I could careless where that two timing tramp is but I don't know why you would ask me! You should know perfectly well where she is you're the one sleeping with her behind my back!" Fred yelled.

Oliver was taken aback, what in the world was Fred on about the last time he had seen Hermione she was with Fred at George and Katie's wedding.

"Fred mate I don't know who told you such a lie but I haven't seen Hermione since George's wedding 3 months ago!" he replied.

"Don't lie to me Oliver, I know all about it Ron told me everything there's no need to deny that you've ruined my life." Fred slurred as he had downed 2 more shots since Oliver had arrived.

"Ron told you this" Oliver said in disbelief "you do realize that your little brother is still in love with Hermione? He told me at the wedding when he was drunk that he was going to try and break you guys up but I never thought he would succeed."

**End flashback**

That had been a week after he and Hermione had broken up. He had tried to apologize to her after that but when he showed up at her flat everything was gone, he had tried to find her too but it was no use she hadn't told anyone where she was going and he knew that if he ever saw her again it would be on her terms not his.

"Hey Fred mate!" said George waving his hand in front of his brothers face  
"you were thinking about her again weren't you?"

"yes" Fred replied "I just miss her so much I don't know how I ever believed Ron in the first place I should have known by the look on her face when I told her I never wanted to see her again, she looked crushed like I had just told her that her parents had been brutally murdered or something, and she even had told me that she had the best news for me, she was glowing, and now I'll never know what it was."

"Fred you have to get passed this it's been 5 ½ years mate she's not coming back." replied George, little did he know that in a flat in London Hermione was getting her little girls, Anna and Melody, ready. She was going to see Fred, she was back now and he had a right to know about them and they had a right to know their father.


	3. surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does

Chapter 3: Surprise

As Hermione approached number 93 Diagon ally she was beyond nervous but he had to know andthere was no other way.

So taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in two little redheads trailing behind her.

"Welcome to Weasley Wizard Wheezes can I help you with anything?" came the unenthusiastic voice of Fred Weasley from behind the counter; he didn't even bother to look up.

Taking another deep breath Hermione replied "yes, I'm here to see the father of my children."

At that comment Fred's head popped up and to his surprise there stood Hermione with two little redheaded girls hiding behind her. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"Her-Hermione is th-that y-you" he managed to stutter out.

"Yes" she replied starting to tear up "and these are our daughters Anna and Melody."

"D-daughters, is that what you were going to tell me that day, that you were pregnant" he asked.

She nodded and finally broke down into tears. He didn't want them, didn't want her, he still believed what Ron had said she knew this was a bad idea she should never have came and owl would have done just fine.

But just then a pair of strong arms rapped around her.

"Oh Hermione I'm such an idiot I don't know what I was thinking believing Ron. After you went he told us everything. That he had only said those things to break us up so he could have you because he was still in love with you." He said

Hermione just looked at him so he continued "I've wished everyday since I found out the truth that I could see you again to apologize, to tell you I love you" he was now on the brink of tears himself.

"I love you too, Fred" Hermione replied through the tears. After hearing this Fred kissed her.


	4. meet uncle george

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does

A/N: sorry to anyone who thought that the last chapter was the end but as you can see it wasn't and also its come to my attention that some of you think my chapters are kind of short so I'll try to post more then one at a time so there's more to read but I think the length of the chapters are perfectly fine because I don't want more than what happens in them to happen.

Chapter 4: meet uncle George

After they broke the kiss, Fred closed the shop, it wasn't very busy on Mondays anyway, and brought her and the girls up to his flat.

"Hermione so you think maybe that we could talk alone about what happened after you left and maybe about us?" Fred asked all the while hoping to Merlin that she would want to get back together.

"Of course we can, is there anyone else around who could watch Anna and Melody? She replied calmly but inside she was jumping for joy he wanted to talk about "us" maybe he really did still want her.

"Um…ah…err…who did you have in mind exactly? Does anyone else know about them?" he asked terrified that she would suggest his mum; she would go spare if they pounced this on her so suddenly and Fred wanted to work things out between them first before all the yelling came.

"Well no none of your family know but isn't George trustworthy enough not to tell your mother or Ginny before we've sorted things out?" she thought this was a good idea and apparently so did Fred by the grin that just appeared on his face.

"That's a wonderful idea George needs a little practice with kids on his own, Katie just found out she's pregnant." He answered with a mischievous glint in his eye then left to go get George.

He returned with a very confused George minutes later and upon seeing Hermione, Melody and Anna voiced that confusion along with his shock at seeing them.

"Hermione is that you?" George asked still very bewildered

"Yes, and these are my daughters, Anna and Melody." She replied.

George turned to Fred and said "well I guess I was wrong, it's probably a good thing you never moved on then. So what is it that you wanted me for anyway?" he questioned.

"Well" said Fred "we were wondering if you could watch them while Hermione and I have a private, which means NO extendable ears, conversation?"

"Sure I guess I could do that for you bro." George replied

"thank you so much George!" said Hermione then she turned to Anna and Melody, who had been oddly quiet she thought, and said "okay girls I'm going to have a grown up talk with Fred, your daddy, you remember what I told you about him and the pictured I showed you?" she asked and they nodded so she continued "and you two are going to go with his twin brother, your uncle George, he'll take you to get some ice cream. How does that sound?"

"ICE CREAM!" they squealed together in joy.

"I guess I'm taking you to get Ice cream come on then Anna, Melody lets go" and with that they left leaving Fred and Hermione to sort things out.


	5. what really happened

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does

A/N: in this chapter I'm finally getting to the issue of Ron so I hope you like it.

Chapter 5: what really happened

"So what exactly did happen with Ron, you said he told you everything after I left?" she asked after George and the girls had gone.

"Well" Fred replied "that's not exactly true it's more like he admitted everything to me and the rest of the family so I didn't beat him to a bloody pulp!"

"Oh really, then how did you find out in the first place?" Hermione questioned

"Well one night about a week after the 'incident' I ran into Oliver at the leaky Calderon" he replied and went on to tell her about his conversation with Oliver and how he went looking for her the next day

**Flashback **

"Ginny" Fred yelled banging on his sisters door "Ginny open up I need your help I've got to find Hermione her flat is empty" just then Ginny opened the door Harry not far behind her (A/N: Harry and Ginny are dating and live together) both looking very groggy like they had just woken up, which was probably the case as it was 7 am.

"What do you want Fred, its early" Ginny said through a large yawn.

"I need you help we've got to find Hermione!" he yelled at her desperately

"Why in the world do you want to find her mate, did you just forget what she did to you?" Harry asked him

"No, it was all a lie Ron just wanted her to run to him for comfort, although if you think about it, it was really quite a stupid idea I mean come on if you were the one to cause her such pain would you expect her to come running to you!" Fred replied wondering why he hadn't just gone to kill his younger brother before trying to find Hermione, then said "you know what Harry, Ginny I'm sorry to wake you I'll just be going to kill Ron now" and with that he apperated to the burrow, Harry and Ginny following close behind him, sure they were angry with Ron after hearing this revelation but they couldn't let Fred kill him or face Molly Weasley alone now could they?

"RON!" yelled Fred "were you, you bloody git! Get down here right now" and Ron being as thick headed as he is came down stairs to see what his brother was angry about, well that was a big mistake.

Upon seeing Ron, Fred lunged at him ready to kill and if Harry hadn't have just arrived there's no telling what could have happened to Ron.

**End flashback**

"Well" said Hermione "I guess it was a good thing Harry was there then or I mite not have never seen you again"

"Well it got worse after that 'cause all that noise woke mum up" Fred replied.

**Flashback **

"What's all this noise about down here?" came the booming voice of Molly Weasley from the stairs

Everyone froze they all knew they were going to have to face Mrs. Weasleys' wrath.

"Well isn't anyone going to tell me what this is all about?" she demanded.

Fred told her the entire story and when he was finished she turned to Ron and said "is this true Ronald?"

Ron just nodded.

"Ronald Weasley, why would you do such a thing and to your own brother? You say that you're in love with Hermione then why would you do such a thing to her? It certainly wouldn't make her want to be near you! Ronald are you so thickheaded that you couldn't see what you were doing to the poor girl! And now she has gone and left, you child (A/N: Ron is 19 in the flashbacks) are going to have to face the repercussions of your actions! Now, when you father gets home we'll decide what to do with you! But for now de-gnoming the garden and testing your brothers new products should keep you busy!" she yelled at him red in the face by now.

**End flashback**

"Wow your mum was really angry with him, so what happened when your father got home?" questioned Hermione.

"Well Ron is still our product tester to this day. It kind of makes me feel better when I'm able to put him in pain every few days, and mum still hasn't forgiven him." Fred replied.

Hermione laughed at the thought of Ron leaving the shop with multi-colored boils covering his face grumbling to himself, he really did deserve it though.

"And just what are you laughing at?" Fred asked.

"I just pictured Ron leaving here covered in multi-colored boils!" she said and Fred started to laugh with her.

Once they had calmed down Fred became serious and said "Hermione would you consider us dating again? You know I meant what I said I still love you, I want to be with you, please say you'll at least consider it?"

Hermione thought about this for a minute and replied "Fred I meant what I said too but I don't know you really hurt me last time when you told me you never wanted to see me again, I don't know if I could go through that pain again." She replied but when she looked at him her heart melted and she said "But I suppose it couldn't hurt to at least give it a try."

"Really?"

"Really," and then she kissed him, when they broke away she asked "Now do you think you could get everyone to the burrow soon so I could introduce them to Anna and Melody?"

Fred was about to tell her that he thought they should tell his mother first, to avoid to much yelling, and then they could tell everyone else when George came through the door covered in ice cream followed by Katie and two overly innocent looking little girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does

A/N: I had a request for the girls to talk so they will and bare with me I realize they don't sound like 5 year olds but just pretend they're really mature like Hermione while still being very immature like Fred.

Chapter 6

Fred bust out laughing at the sight of his brother "what happened to you mate? The ice cream get angry with you?" he managed to ask through the laughter.

"No!" George answered, and then in a whisper, so Anna and Melody couldn't hear, said "those two little monsters did, just before Katie showed up they 'tripped'" he even went as far as to use air quotes for this "and spilt their ice cream all over me then started to laugh! When Katie asked why they did it they told her they thought it would be funny, honestly Hermione how do you deal with them?"

"Well, much the same way your mum did with you two I suppose; you know time outs, having to clean their room, no bedtime stories that sort of thing." She answered then turned to her daughters and said "Now you two what made you think that would be funny, huh?"

"We thought he would think it was funny too!" whined Anna.

"Yah, you're always telling us that daddy and Uncle George were the biggest pranksters Hogwarts ever saw." Melody said.

"But he didn't and then he got mad at us if Auntie Katie hadn't shown up I think he might have made Mel cry!" exclaimed Anna.

Turning from her daughters back to George, Hermione said "you yelled at them. After all the stunts you've pulled on people over the years, you would yell at 5 year olds?"

"I guess I have a lot to learn don't I?" he replied sheepishly.

"Yes, I suppose you do."

"So what were you two discussing before we arrived?" Katie asked trying to change the subject.

"We were talking about how to tell everyone about the girls." Hermione replied.

"And I was going to suggest telling mum first so she doesn't get as angry as she would if we made her wait." Said Fred.

Hermione thought about this for a minute and replied "do you think she's busy right now?" Fred shook his head 'no' and Hermione continued "well then its settled well go now." No one argued with this so she turned to her daughters and said "how does that sound girls, we'll go and meet your grandma Molly?"

"Yes!" they replied at the same time.

"Well then let's go!"



Molly Weasley was having a good day. Ron had even been cooperating and doing whatever he was told, though she did wish that he would move out soon I mean the boy was 24 years old, but that changed when there was a knock on the front door and whoever would guessed it might be she did not expect to see Hermione Granger, and two little redheaded girls who couldn't be more then 5, followed by the twins and Katie.

"Hermione dear, is that you?" Molly asked still in a state of shock at seeing the young woman.

"Yes mum and these two little _angels_ are Anna and Melody, our daughters." Fred told her and at hearing this Molly fainted.

Fred thought this was a far better response then he could have hoped for, as he levitated his mother over to the coach and found his father sitting in the living room, yes this was defiantly going much better then he expected.

"Fred what happened to your mother?" asked Arthur Weasley when they entered the living room.

When they had finally finished explaining everything including the fact that they were going to try to work at a relationship again, Molly started to stir.

"Why don't you two go out to the garden while I explain this to her." Arthur told them and they left.



"This is defiantly going better then I thought it would, we've been here 2 hours and mum hasn't yelled yet!" Fred said cheerfully.

"You do realize that she's been unconscious the entire time don't you?" Hermione asked he nodded so she continued "well then you must realize its still coming don't you?"

But before he could reply George and Katie returned with the girls, they had taken them down to the pond while their parents explained everything to Arthur, and George was soaked from head to toe.

Fred burst out laughing and Hermione just turned to Anna and Melody and gave them a sturn look, they moved to hide behind their father.

"They got him again!" Katie said "it was quite funny, I didn't think he'd fall for it when Anna said 'Uncle George Mel just threw my shoe in the pond could you get it for me' but he just jumped right in to get it. The worst part was that she still had both shoes on." She finished the story starting to laugh herself and George just grumbled something that sounded like 'it wasn't funny'.

"That's my girls you got him real good this time!" Fred told them pulling them into a hug which they were happy to return.

"Stop encouraging them Fred." Hermione warned but before she could continue Molly came outside looking extremely happy.

"Where are they?" she asked when she spotted Hermione, then gave the young woman a hug, tears of joy started streaming down her face when Fred introduced them. "And you thought I'd be angry you silly boy! This is the happiest day of my life, my first grandchildren!" she exclaimed happily whilst hugging her son.

"Um, mum I kind of need to breathe here!" Fred said.

"Oh yes sorry, I'm just so happy!" Molly replied.

"You're our grammy right?" asked Anna.

"Mummy told us all about you too, she said you make the best cookies in the world!" said Melody.

"Yes I am, now come here and give me a hug and I'll get you some of those cookies." Well they didn't need telling twice, they ran up to her and gave her a hug, the proceed to follow her into the house for some cookies.

When they were gone inside Ron, who had been behind his fathers shed the entire time, stepped into view. Hermione gasped at the sight of him and Fred put a protective arm around her.

"Hermione," Ron started "I-I'm really s-sorry for what I-I d-did I hope that some day you can forgive me." He finished.

Hermione looked at him and said "I hope I can forgive you someday too, but that day won't be soon. Right now the only role you will have in my life is as my daughters uncle and that's it." Ron looked cast fallen at this but nodded and left.

Hermione turned to Fred and started to cry "Oh Fred it was a lot harder seeing him then I thought it would be."

Fred held her close and told her "I know sweetheart but it will get easier I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does

A/N: this is going to be the end so I hope all of you like it. Enjoy.

Chapter 7

By the time dinner rolled around Molly had managed to get everyone to the burrow, now they were just waiting on Harry and Ginny, who were now married, and Hermione was very nervous, what would she say to them, could she forgive them, she had forgiven Fred, but that was different. Maybe she should just see what they have to say for themselves and take it form there? She still wasn't sure but was pulled out of her revive when Fred put an arm around her and said "They helped me try and find you, you know, they felt really horrible for what they said to you, Harry still gets upset about it when ever Ginny manages to drag him here. That's probably what's taking them so long now."

This made her feel a little better "Thanks" she said and then gave him a kiss.

"EWWWWW" exclaimed Anna.

"It's not that gross Anna, plus maybe we could get a little brother or sister to torture out of it." Melody said to her sister.

Their parents just laughed at this but stopped when they heard "H-Hermione is that you, is it really you?" it was Harry apparently Ginny had finally gotten him there; Hermione nodded "Oh gods, Hermione I'm so sorry for what I said to you I don't know how I could believe Ron. I should have known, I feel so stupid can you ever forgive me for that?" he asked.

Hermione didn't know what to say she so badly wanted t forgive Harry and Ginny but she wasn't sure if she should, she took a deep breath and said "I'll try Harry but things aren't just going to go back to the way they were, like I told Ron, right now your going to be an uncle to our girls we'll see where it goes form there, the same goes for you too Gin, you're their aunt I won't take that away from you but our friendships are going to take some time to fix, ok?" she finished starting to cry again and Fred pulled her closer.

They both nodded then went to sit down.

"Not that this isn't interesting and everything but, would you mind explaining this to those of us who have no clue what's going on?" asked Charlie who was even more confused after this conversation.

Fred and Hermione told the story for the second time today except this time they were interrupted several times to answer everyone's questions. By the time they were done Molly called them outside for dinner.



It was 6 months later and Hermione, Fred, Anna and Melody had moved into a house in hogsmead close to the new shop the twins had opened. Everything was going great Hermione, Harry and Ginny had finally repaired their friendship and Hermione was even starting to come around on the Ron issue, in other words they could talk now without her bursting into tears or yelling at him which was a vast improvement Fred thought.

But at this moment in time Hermione was in the bathroom throwing up again. This was the third time this week and she was late too, she wasn't stupid she new what the signs meant that's why when the nausea passed she was going to do a pregnancy test.

When she was done the results confirmed her suspicions. Now all she had to do was find a way to tell Fred, he was taking her out for their anniversary tonight so she supposed she'd do it then.



Fred was a nervous wreck, pacing his and George's lab, and George couldn't help but laugh.

"You know she'll say yes, why are you so nervous?" he asked.

"Because I can't be sure and besides she's been sick the pass three days what if she doesn't want to go out? It would ruin everything!" Fred told his twin exasperatedly.

"I wouldn't be too worried if I were you Fred, because she is going to say yes and I t doesn't matter how you ask her anyways as long as you do she'll be happy." George replied starting to get annoyed with Fred insecurity when everyone knew she would accept!

"I guess your right I'm just nervous is all" Fred relented finally giving up on the idea that Hermione wouldn't want to marry him.



They had just finished their desert, this was it he was going to do it now, so without hesitation he got up, walked over to her, got down on one knee and said "Hermione you are by far the most beautiful, most intelligent woman I've ever met, and I should have done this a long time ago," he took her hand as she started to cry and continued "will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?"

He had barely gotten the words out before she kissed him and when they broke apart she answered "yes of course I'll be you wife" and with that said kissed him again.



Later that night when they lay in bed, the girls were staying with their grandparents for they weekend, Hermione said "Fred are you awake?"

"Mmm" he replied.

"There's something I need to tell you" she said nervously, this got his attention.

"What?" he asked suddenly alarmed "is there something wrong?"

"No" she spoke quietly "no, nothings wrong it's just, Merlin this is hard, Fred I'm pregnant I just found out today!" she finally got out.

Fred was a little stunned at first but quickly got over it "really, oh Hermione that's wonderful. This is the best day of my life, I love you so much." He said in between kisses.

"I love you too Fred, I'm so glad you're happy!" she replied.



They were married three months later before Hermione started to show which she was grateful of.

But right now they were in the delivery room at St. Mungo's, they had been there for 6 hours now, and Hermione didn't know if she could last much longer, and as if sensing this Fred said "just breathe Hermione your almost there just a little while longer."

"Oh breathe yourself, you prat this is all you fault you know if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this pain right now!" she yelled at him.

"I know" he answered having accepted the fact that this was the pain talking not Hermione.

30 minutes later….

"One more push." Said the Healer.

Hermione did as she was told breaking Fred's hand in the process.

"It's a boy!" the Healer informed them passing Hermione her son before fixing Fred's hand.

"What should we name him?" she asked Fred.

"How about Dale Ryan Weasley?" he suggested.

"Yes, I like that it's perfect."



6 years later

They were all at platform 9 ¾ to see Anna and Melody off for their first year at Hogwarts. After getting hugs from the entire family they got on the train.

As the Hogwarts express started to steam away Hermione turned to Fred and said "you know, Hagrid wrote to me and told me that Snape nearly had a heart attack when he heard that a new generation of Weasley twins was coming to Hogwarts!" everyone laughed at this.

The End


End file.
